Sacrifices
by sez101
Summary: What if Sam married Pete, Janet isn't dead, SamJack, SamPetewarning Domestic violence


What if Sam hadn't broken up with Pete?

What if the marriage had gone ahead?

What if they did live in the house Pete Picked?

And Janet isn't dead she isn't LaLaLa she isn't dead

Read on to find out what I think would have happened

We pick the story up after the wedding

"So how was the honeymoon?" Colonel Mitchell came round the side off her desk, Daniel sat opposite whilst Teal'c stood by the door, a goofy smile came over her face as she recalled it, her sunny bronze tan and golden hair, made it obvious she had come from somewhere hot,

"It was ok" she said a silly smile crossing her face, she looked round seeing flitters of jealously of her holiday

"Just ok" Daniel questioned

"Okay it was brilliant, Pete took me to the best restaurants I sat by the pool doing nothing"

"Nothing?" Cameron couldn't believe she had done nothing "I'd off paid to see you do nothing" he added with a grin, Sam returned it, refusing to riled so easily

"Well I may have been reading Neutrino Astrophysics by John Bahcall and Principles of Stellar Evolution and Nucleosynthesis by D.D. Clayton both really interesting books in fact they came up with several interesting stimulations I am….."

"Oh so not nothing then" Mitchell interrupted, everyone smirked all thinking of the Jack O'Neill type of interruption at all the technobabble

"I was relaxing" Sam defended herself, not understanding how reading by the pool could be considered not relaxing, after all at least she'd gone on holiday.

"How is the new house?" Daniel asked sensing an argument may break out

"A mess we have boxes everywhere and 2 of everything like kettles, toasters we are deciding which we like best and giving the rest to charity, but it's in a nice location and we both have an office"

"You don't sound convinced" Daniel asked noticing she wasn't talking about Pete at all in any of it, holiday or house

"I am, its great" She smiled hoping to put them at ease

"You sure" Cameron questioned

"Yes absolutely you betcha" Sam said nodding

"Then we are happy for you Carter aren't we guys"

"I guess"

"Indeed"

Things changed for SG1 over the next few weeks, Sam became more withdrawn, and didn't hang out with the guys on Fridays nights as they had done previously claiming she had to go and see Pete, then she announced she was moving to Nevada before returning 5 weeks later, to get joint command of Sg1

It was before a mission when anyone knew anything was wrong for sure, Sam saw Janet for her pre mission physical

"Hey Sam"

"Janet" Sam looked round surprised Janet wasn't meant to be on duty, momentarily she panicked

"Is everything ok?" Janet questioned seeing the fleeting panic cross Sam's face,

"Its fine" Janet sighed that was exactly the same answer she had given for the past few weeks, to everyone it was obvious something was up but Sam refused to say at best they were left with guesses, depending who you listened to on base they could vary considerably from clones to bitch

"I didn't know you were on duty" Sam tried to sound normal

"Dr Warner and I swapped why is it a problem?" Janet asked eyes narrowing in suspicion, thinking about it she hadn't seen Sam for a medical for a few weeks Sam had always just come or just gone like she had been avoiding her,

"No" Sam denied knowing the excuses of the last few weeks wouldn't work on Janet and desperately thinking of excuses

"Ok I need you to roll up your sleeves" Janet prepped the needle for taking bloods

Sam did, carefully, revealing deep, colourful bruises all up her arm she avoided the eye contact ignoring there presence

"How did you get these?" Janet demanded already making her own conclusions suddenly all the strange behaviour over the last few weeks making sense, as she mentally kicked herself for not putting 2 and 2 together sooner, she hadn't really seen Sam now it all fit why.

"I was mugged" Sam said tonelessly, not even blinking as if it was no big deal

"So why are some of these older?" Janet looked at the older yellow ones the black ones and newly emerging red ones there was no way these were done in one night attack, finger marks ran up her arm around her wrist was ligature marks, Janet shuddered to think why her friend had been restrained

Sam shrugged,

"Was it Pete?"

"No," She denied vehemently, a little too vehement for Janet's liking

Janet looked at her disbelief written all over her face

"Remove your top" she ordered closing the curtain for privacy

"Why" Sam questioned defensively it wasn't SOP

"Because you're injured and I need to make sure you aren't injured anywhere else" Janet said like she was talking to a small child

"Janet I'm fine" she protested only adding to Janet's suspicions, now even more determined to have a look

"Your arms suggest differently"

"I was mugged but I'm fine"

"I can get General Landry down here and make him order it" Janet threatened

"You wouldn't", Sam looked at her, Janet crossed her arms, and it was clear who would win this fight

"Ok, but patient doctor confidentiality means you can't tell anyone, not even General O'Neill unless it interferes with my work which it doesn't" Sam relented

"Let me be the judge of that"

She lifted her top, to reveal even more bruises, covering her stomach ribcage and back, fist marks and more worryingly a boot mark or 2

"Sam" she cried out in disgust checking her ribs to see if any were broken

"Ouch! Who was it Pete?" she demanded knowing the signs of domestic violence quite well most of the boxes were ticked

"Janet I was mugged"

"Sure and I'm General Hammond, now slip off your bra and trousers, I want to check you out fully"

"But"

"Ah no buts it's an order,"

"Fine"

She did, there was red bite marks on her breasts, some were really red, on her inner thighs were distinctive hand marks indicating she was forced to have sex, Janet felt her eyes well up in tears of sympathy for her friend,

"Sam" she repeated wondering why her friend hadn't come to her sooner, feeling betrayed that her friend hadn't trusted her with it,

"What?" Sam said her tone suggesting she was angry

Janet sighed again; her best friend wasn't going to make this easy for her

"How did you get these injuries?" she asked again

"I was mugged"

"They are consistent with rape"

"Oh that's nice" Sam said sarcastically

"Sam please" Janet begged pleading with Sam to tell her something, throw her some kind of bone,

"What?"

"You know I can't authorise you to go on this mission"

"What why not?" she shouted her voice rising

"Some of the bite marks are infected; I need to keep you in over night"

For the first time Sam's face broke and emotion seeped through panic flooded her face

"I can't please Janet I can't stay here" she looked around terrified, as if something was going to jump out and get her

"Why not? Tell me Sam" Janet stood arms folded determined to get the truth and help her friend

Her voice shook, as she looked at her hands, tears formed and fell into her lap

"Because Pete gets jealous of me working long hours in a military base and staying off world, sharing a tent with other men, being so close to Sg1, he is a nice kind gentle man, but he gets these tempers suddenly they flare up, and…." She let the sentence drift

"And he hits you" Janet finished,

Sam simply nodded before bursting into tears; Janet leant in and hugged her careful of her injuries before drawing back slightly so Sam could continue talking

"When we went fishing after beating Anubis he accused me of sleeping with all 3 of them, I left to go to Nevada to try and convince him there was nothing going on, but the long distance thing didn't work and he made me move back"

"Why don't you leave him, you could stay with me?" Janet asked

"I can't"

"Why" Janet pressed knowing Sam was unlikely to open up on this subject again

"Because he knows about the SGC" Sam whispered

"So, he threatened you didn't he?" she guessed hating the man more and more as the minutes passed

Sam nodded,

"If I leave him he'll go public somehow he got pictures and he videotaped the Osris incident on his cop car, although we could prosecute him the damage would be done, and I've screwed up enough recently"

"Huh how?" She asked puzzled, as far as she could tell Sam was the golden girl of the SGC

Sam sighed after all to her it was obvious, why couldn't anyone else see, she was a screw up,

"I screwed up with Repli-carter, didn't I; I left my command and lost the faith of my commanding officer now I have to share command, and I haven't commanded one mission yet, I screwed up on Kallana fell right into there trap releasing the mark 5 didn't I, I helped the Ori"

"Sam that not a personal reflection on you, Cameron is new keen and nobody guessed it except Vala" Sam's face fell at the mention of Vala, Janet picked up on it

"How do you feel about Vala?"

"Fine she's great" her voice fell flat

"No really"

"She butts in and makes Daniel's life hell but he almost seems to enjoy it, but it's a mute point now we don't know where she is or if she is still alive,"

"And Cameron"

"A pilot with little battlefield experience who comes in and takes primary lead of a team I have worked on for 9 years and worships us thinking that SG1 is immortal and tries to prove it by getting us shot at in every opportunity"

"Ah"

"Janet can I go now" Sam asked tiredly,

"No I want you to stay over night"

"I can't please, Pete would kill me," she begged her eyes welling up in tears, Janet relented knowing Sam would try to sneak out and there was no real medical reason to keep her, however she did want to make sure her friend was safe

"Ok but I want you to put this cream on the bite marks"

"Deal,"

"And I want to tell General Landry and Sg1"

"No way, please Janet you can't" Sam pleaded

"They are going to ask questions when they discover you aren't going no the next mission"

"I know"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing, technically Daniel and Teal'c are under my command and I'm equal ranks to Mitchell so he can't order me therefore I'll just shrug it off"

"And General Landry"

"I'll tell him I was mugged in a car pack and received injuries which don't allow me to participate in the next mission; I'll act ashamed and ask him not to repeat it, stating I'm already seen as a woman and I don't want to be seen as weak not when they already have no faith in me"

"Sam they have faith in you" Janet protested

"Janet how many Colonel's do you know who can count the mission's they have led on there own on a single hand" Sam pointed out, Janet knew she had a good point

"You got this all thought out" Janet avoided the question

"I do"

She got up to go, Janet caught her arm,

"If you need anything, anytime please call"

"I promise"

She left going straight to General Landry's office, she knocked he waved her in

"Colonel what can I do for you?"

"It's about tomorrow's mission"

"Ah you want command well I knew this conversation would come up sometime actually I'm surprised it wasn't sooner"

"Actually Sir, I came to tell you I won't be able to go, I failed my medical, Doc Frasier has grounded me until further notice"

"Why?"

"Um I was mugged in a car park I thought I was fine just a couple of bruises but Janet has informed me that I can't go on the mission"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was ashamed Sir; I'm level 3 hand to hand I should have taken him but I didn't I failed as an air force officer, and I'm sorry, I didn't want it to get out I have enough hassle as a woman already I didn't want it to get out I can't handle myself either Sir"

"Colonel that's no excuse for not telling me earlier, but you have now, I won't tell anyone but I advise you tell your team" General Landry advised

"I can't Sir, but thank you Sir"

"Now take the next few days off with your husband at home, since you desk is clear, relax and heal"

"Thank you Sir"

She stood up and left before the implication set in, 3 days at home with Pete ironically to heal, she knew there wasn't a lot of that, which would be happening,

Later that evening the rest of Sg1 entered the briefing room, and sat down General Landry came I and sat down

"Lets begin" he gathered the paper work looking to Daniel to begin

Daniel looked round

"Um what about Sam?"

"She won't be joining you on your next mission"

"Why not?" he enquired, whilst Cameron and Teal'c looked in interestedly

"She didn't pass the medical"

This aroused more concern

"Is she okay?"

"Why not?"

"What is of Colonel Carter's condition?" Bombarded the General

Not wanting to say too much he regarded his next words carefully

"At Present she is fine and is expected to return to full duty soon, the details are Colonel Carter's to tell"

"Can we see her?"

"As soon as the mission is over she is resting at home currently, back to the briefing" he told them firmly

Reluctantly they went on the mission all worrying about Sam, the overriding idea was that she was pregnant

Sam sat on the sofa waiting for Pete to get home, everything was the way he liked it dinner was in the oven she just had to heat it up, the place was tidy, she heard the key in the lock, and stood waiting for him,

"When's dinner?"

"It will be ready in 2"

"Good I'm starving"

She smiled at him,

"So when is your mission then I didn't think you'd be home?" he asked suspiciously

"Actually I'm not going" she tried to shrug it off as nothing but he turned round walking towards her

"Why?"

"I failed medical"

He leapt running forwards and clutching her arms

"God your not pregnant are you?" he asked utter disgust in his face

"No"

"Thank God," he sank into the sofa in relief, before sitting up realising he didn't know the reason

"So why?" his voice raised suspiciously

"My Doctor, Janet she saw the bruises and said I wasn't fit for duty so I got sent home for 3 days medical leave"

"I told you not to see that Doctor" he said angirly

"She wasn't meant to be there, she swapped, when I went in she was already suspicious I couldn't walk away"

He stood up leaning over her

"What did you say?" he shouted slapping her roughly on the cheek "What did you tell her?"

"I'd been mugged out shopping she was still suspicious but she believed me"

Pete still stood over her, relaxing slightly

"Good, I think dinner is ready" he said smiling escorting her into the kitchen, upon entering the smoke was a clear indicator dinner was burned, Sam dismayed opened the oven, the lasagne had a thickened black crust, Pete was standing behind her

"You bitch" he shouted, spinning her around so fast she dropped the glass oven dish this angered him further

Slap,

"That was a wedding dish from my mother," he yelled

"You broke it on purpose"

"No Pete I didn't honest please I didn't" Sam said trying to calm the oncoming storm

Her begging only made him see red feeling the power he had over her, he grabbed her by the hair, and held her to the oven which was still open, he pushed her face against the hot wire grill, she screamed and wriggled in pain as the hot metal burnt the skin, finally he pulled her back throwing her roughly on the floor, she fell onto her hands, trying to climb to her feet Pete took out his anger by kicking her in the ribs, again, again, she gasped as breathing became harder, Pete got down to his knee's raining punch after punch onto her back stomach arms and face, after what seemed an age to Sam the blackness took over the pain, she felt the blows stop and a muttered comment about going to the pub before fully relaxing.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Everywhere was black, wait eyes closed, I opened one, blood pooled on the floor belatedly I realised it was mine, phone I needed the phone, it was on the table on the hall only a short walk, my muscles screamed as I tried to stand, the shooting pain in the ribs, ok walking not good the phone was only a short crawl away, slowly I pulled myself only concentrating on my goal, the phone got to call Janet she'd know what to do she always does, I reach my goal pulling it onto the floor it fell hitting my face, it hurts so does everywhere, I dial the number, it rings she picks up on the 4th ring I thank the snakeless God's

"Hello Dr Janet Frasier speaking" she answers, the energy leaves me, I feel relief as everything drains out of me

"Sam" I manage to get out fighting the blackness, my vision blurring again

"Sam where are you, are you ok" she asks concerned

"Pete hit me" I spit out oddly proud of myself that it was a pretty good attempt even if they were short words the pain in my chest making hard to breathe

"Ok Sam I'm coming over I need you to talk to Cassie now ok" I listen Cassie I know what she is trying to do keeping me conscious, I can do that

"Hey" I mutter

"Hey Sam" she greets me injecting enthusiasm into her voice

"So my teacher was trying to explain String theory can you do it?"

"Um hard, but ok…" focus, my brain was confuddled everything was blurry

"World made from strings, electrons are string…a string can do something aside from moving it…um….oscillate in different ways. If it oscillates a certain way, then from a distance, unable to tell it is really a string, we see an electron called a quark or a photon, world made from…Jell-O I love Jell-O, blue Jell-O everything's blue Jell-O"

"Huh Jell-O Sam what does Jell-O have to do with string theory" I realise I said it out loud and had gotten distracted

"Oops" I try to start again

"String theory, quarks, electrons made from string" the door opened Janet ran in she looked funny, blurry but still small

"Its okay Cassie I'm here I call you when I know more"

"Hey Sam" she says

"Electrons oscillate not able to tell if it's really string" Cassie wanted to know about string theory, got to talk about String theory

"Sam its ok, I need to examine you"

"String made of…….your small" I told her, she gave me an odd look, I'm hungry I realised, knowing exactly what I wanted

"Jell-O" then the blackness that has been circling my vision claims me fully

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Damn it" Janet shouted feeling a punctured lung, she drew out the needle from her doctor's bag and relieving the pressure, she relaxed as the air hissed out, then grabbing the phone she called for the base ambulance aware the Naquidia in Sam's blood would raise questions in a normal hospital

While waiting for the ambulance she checked Sam briefly over, 4 broken ribs she could feel, a very nasty burn on her face, her arms were bloody from lying on broken glass, as well as her stomach and back, several fresh bruises on top of the previous bruises, a knock on the door brought her out of her musings,

"In here" she called the stretcher

They carefully loaded the stretcher with there precious cargo before rushing to base

Arriving on base Janet was immediately barking orders her main concern being the ribs she knew she had to get Sam to theatre to repair the tear, which had made a hole in her lung, as she got to the infirmary she was stopped by Sg1 who were there for their post-mission physical after finishing early due to severe weather, they were soaked, unable to spare the time to admire there legs with clinging uniforms Janet pushed past

"Guys I have to get to theatre now, if you excuse me" she wiped her bloody hands realising her clothes were bloody too, the stretcher went passed with an ashen faced Samantha Carter, bruises evident on her face, the deep squares of the burn on her left cheek screaming out in contrast, whizzed by

"SAM"

"Colonel Carter"

"Carter" the 3 member of Sg1 said simultaneously before looking at Janet for answers

"I don't know, she called that's how I found her now if you'll excuse me" she pushed passed them entering theatre, the guys looked at each other before taking wordless vigil outside

About an hour later Janet re-appeared, wiping her face she was confronted by Sg1 ho were still soaked

"She is on recovery I managed to fix the hole in her lung and wrap her ribs she is on a ventilator for now, I rubbed ointment on the burn and we are watching it for infection, I stitched the smaller cuts but there is nothing I can do for the bruises"

"Can we see her" Daniel asked anxiously

"After your post mission physicals and a shower, you need to get out of those wet clothes"

"Fine" Cameron agreed

Within record time they were done sitting by Sam's bed, now she was in a hospital gown her arms revealed the bruises, yellow, blue, purple, red, cuts with stitches were on each arm some were dressed others weren't, the burn was covered with a dressing on her face, she was still pale, her cheek was red an obvious hand mark developing each felt there blood boiling at her mistreatment

Janet had phoned Cassie to give her an update before following them in

"Doc what happened?" Cameron asked

"I can't say, I have to respect patient confidentiality sorry but Sam has to tell you?"

"Please, we need to know" Daniel begged

"You can't guess" Cameron growled angry this screamed domestic violence

"I believe the Jaffa rite of Shal'mak'nok'shee should be carried out of Pete Shanahan"

"What's that?" Cameron asked

"The male beater of the female would be subjected to a beating for every mark on the female, and then he would be removed of his masculinity by a blunt stone in a grinding movement"

"Wow" Cameron said practically speechless, "That's tough"

"Yet fitting" the look in the Jaffa's eye left no doubt he would be prepared to carry out the act, everyone agreed it seemed like a good idea,

They're conversation was interrupted by a low moan, then a panicked moan as Sam fought the ventilator

"Sam" Janet was instantly by her side the guys took there leave shooed out by the nurses

"I need you to take a deep breath as you blow out I will remove it ok"

"Umm"

"1...2…3" on 3 she removed the tube, watching Sam carefully

"J'net" she muttered

"I'm here, how do you feel?"

"Pete?" she asked

"His not here Sam, he can't hurt you here"

"Where is he?" she asked

"We don't know, we were hoping you would press charges" Janet began

"I can't, he'd kill me" Sam's eyes became wide fearful she panicked looking around as if he was here, Janet grabbed a hand avoiding the bruises

"Look at yourself Sam he almost did!" Sam became silent thinking

"Ok, but I still don't want anyone to know please" she begged again not realising SG1 was there

"You have to tell General's Landry and O'Neill they need to know why one of their officers was attacked" she began

"I can't please Janet, don't make me tell them, if they ask I was mugged" Janet saw she wasn't going to win this that easy and the stresses of arguing were counterproductive to healing

"Rest now we'll discuss it later" Janet said laying a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder watching as she dozed off almost instantly

Leaving she decided to call General O'Neill at the pentagon knowing he was a close friend who would be able to help

"General O'Neill's office can I help you?" Came a polite voice on the other end

"I'd like to speak to General O'Neill please"

"Is it urgent?" the secretary asked in an annoying voice

"Yes"

"Can I ask what it is regarding?" she asked, Janet knew she was just being nosy

"Tell him it's Dr Frasier" she could hear a murmured conversation in the background

"I'll put you through"

"Hey Doc do you know how great it is a the needle less pentagon" he enthused, despite everything Janet smiled

"Sir I need to ask your council it's about a female officer whose duty is being compromised as she is constantly in my infirmary after severe beatings from her husband, she refuses to let me tell her superior officers and I have to respect doctor patient confidentiality"

"It's a tough one doc; I'd try and persuade her gently"

"I guess," she relented

"Oh and I'll be sending my report of Colonel Carter's mugging by fax to your secretary" she added innocently hoping he'd get the hint and put 2 and 2 together

"Carter was mugged" his voice tight, disbelieving, she could almost hear the cogs working in his mind putting 2 and 2 together as she had planned,

"Yes Sir"

"How many times is that?" he asked referring to the earlier report

"In my knowledge twice this week, however I didn't do her medical for the last few weeks since the wedding almost as if she was avoiding me going over past records of other staff it appears bruises have often been appearing due to muggings" she added hiding the delight in her voice

"Ok, send me the report ASAP"

Janet completed it documenting the prior injuries and anything she could legally do before faxing it over, then checking her patient was asleep and everything was normal she set about her large amount of paperwork, shortly after the phone rang

"Doctor Frasier here"

"Doc is this report accurate?"

"Yes Sir"

A deep breath on the other end of the phone, vaguely sounding like shit

"I'll be right there, give me 2hours"

Janet gasped 2 hours it was at least a 100minute flight

"Connections doc, connections"

Janet went back to Sam who was still dosing

2 hours dead on General O'Neill walked into the infirmary, Sam was still asleep, he signalled he'd be back later,

Sam stirred 3 hours later, Janet phoned Landry knowing that's where he'd be, and within 2 minutes he was back she signalled for him to go in

"Sir" seeing him enter Sam tried to stand and salute, which was almost impossible with the machines and injuries which left her gasping in pain,

"Carter for crying out loud relax, how many times have I told you not to salute just because I'm a General, I mean you don't salute your dad or Hammond"

"Sorry Sir" she gave him a sheepish smile

"So Carter what happened?" he signalled the face in which the bruise and burn lay

"So that's why you're here Sir/" she guessed,

"Do I need a reason to visit, now what happened?" he asked again

"I was mugged Sir"

"So how did you get the burn?" he asked seeing through the façade immediately

Sam remained silent racking her mind for an explanation, but non came to mine

"So you gonna tell me the truth?"

Sam looked away avoiding eye contact, weighing up her options she had no choice

"It was Pete" she whispered barely audible

"How many times?" he asked keeping his voice neutral

"I can't remember it started after the wedding on the honeymoon, he gets angry, its his work he sees bad things and gets upset" Sam tried defending him listing the reasons as she had so often done in her head over the past few weeks

"Carter that is no excuse you have too, you would never hit anyone who didn't deserve it, and I'm betting what you have seen is worse than anything he could see"

Sam closed her eye's wishing for this mess to go away she could feel the disappointment, the one thing she hated ever since she was a child was disappointment, mainly from her farther it had extended to teachers, friends, anyone she came in contact with

Seeing Sam looking so dejected Jack knew he had to push further

"What I don't understand Carter is why you didn't leave, or kick his ass back, I know you're more than capable?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked away avoiding eye contact

"Carter" he growled ensuring she knew answering was the only option

"He has pictures of the gate and a video of Osris"

"He blackmailed you" Jack could feel his anger rising

Sam nodded; they were interrupted by a guard

"Colonel Carter, Pete Shanahan is here demanding to see you"

Sam looked at O'Neill desperately pleading with him to do something,

"Lieutenant, escort him to the cells on level 17 inform Sg1 to report to the infirmary"

"What no" Sam protested

"Colonel," he enquired signalling the young lieutenant to leave

"Sir please you can't tell them please"

"Sam" the use of her first name shocked her into silence

"I think they have guessed; now we need to decide what to do with him" he sat by her bed, taking her hand

"Pete has a friend who has copies if Pete is out of contact for 12hours he will release them to the press"

"So we need to find the friend" Jack concluded

"Right, I'll interview Pete with Teal'c, I want you to think of all Pete's friends especially any with media contacts, Daniel will contact your brother and do the same thing, and Mitchell will search your home in case there's anything there"

"Yes Sir"

"Sam you will be ok and we will sort this out it isn't your fault" he reassured her knowing there was something wrong

"Carter spill"

"Its nothing Sir" she gave a weak smile

"Sam you've known me for what 9 years now I think that you can tell me anything by now"

"I know Sir, but it's not always that easy is it, to talk"

"I guess not Sam" he gave her a smile

"I'm sorry" she blurted out, his face took a puzzled expression

"Why Carter what have you got to apologise for?" he asked

"For letting you down, screwing up again" his face was even more puzzled he took a seat next to her, she avoided his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment she knew was there,

"When Carter you've never let me down" he told her gently

"Then why Sir?" she asked her voice breaking

"Why, what Carter?"

"Why was Cam put as head of Sg1"

"It's a joint command" he protested

"So why have I been in charge of 2 missions so far, why did an air force pilot with little ground experience get command of the flagship team"

"Ah I gave him his choice of commands and you were in Nevada"

"Knew it" Sam said

"Huh" Jack asked confused

"You are punishing me for leaving your command"

"What no way"

"Is it because I married Pete is that why?"

"No, if you have to know Sam its because I know heading up science keeps you up late I thought making you joint head would help reduce your paperwork whilst still looking good on your record, Cam also gets experience so when you and Pete have kids then we don't have to replace you as head as SG1 they can have a temporary science officer"

"When me and Pete have kids" her voice was strange shaky, she had never really considered kids with Pete they'd always been with someone else

"Yeah why?"

"I never thought of Pete and I having kids I never thought he'd be the father"

"Then who Sam but your husband"

"You" she admitted shocking them both into an awkward silence

"Sam you married Pete"

"We are going to get divorced as soon as we find his friend, I want to re-sign, I want to live my life with the man of your dreams" she looked into his eyes hoping to see similar emotions

"I hope your happy Sam that is all I have ever wanted"

"Then please let me resign then…." She let the sentence hang

"Hey Carter when this is over wanna come fishing" he asked

"Sure Jack"

The moment was interrupted by an awkward cough by the door the rest of Sg1 stood there

"Right guys, you've guessed what's happened, in case, Pete's blackmailing Sam so here is the plan Daniel will contact Sam's brother and fine out a list of Pete's acquaintances and the police as well, Mitchell will search your home in case there's anything there, Teal'c how is your scary face"

"I have been practising O'Neill" Jack smirked

"Feel up to making Pete shit himself,"

"Indeed"

"Cool"

"No fair you 2 get all the fun" Cam protested Jack smirked

"Rank has its privileges" they left, leaving Sam alone, Janet walked in

"You told him" Sam accused her not angry but pretending

"I didn't I may have asked for his council on a female victim of domestic violence then innocently mentioned I would be faxing a report on your mugging, its not my fault he put 2 and 2 together"

"Very clever" Sam conceded,

"Although I think you owe my blue Jell-O" she gave a small smile

"Fine but if you call me short" Janet walked off returning 5 minutes later with a big cup of blue Jell-O

"Thank you" She gave a big smile, gobbling it up quickly,

"Carter, we have done it" Jack walked back in

"Oh Doc, Pete collided with a wall, um repeatedly, but he gave up who he'd given the video to, we are going to pay him a visit, its over Sam, Pete will disappear and never be allowed near you again, this will all blow over"

"Actually Sir I'd like to resign after all this" she smiled at him

"What? No way Carter I will not accept it"

"Please Sir, if possible I'd like to become a civilian scientist Sir, but still with the odd mission off world"

"Well I'll talk to the president"

"Cool, and Sir I have medical downtime after this….and a friend has a cabin where the fish grow this big" she indicated with her hands

"Really do you think this friend would lend you his cabin" Jack smirked

"If its was in his best interest he might, so what do ya say"

"I'll talk to the president"

2 weeks later they were sat on a dock by a small lake in Minnesota Sam read a book whilst Jack fished.

The end

Do you think this may need a sequel……….

What do ya think??

Feedback…………..


End file.
